CITA CON LA MUERTE
by saranya.x
Summary: Bella es la Fiscal de un caso de terrorismo internacional, Edward es su testigo clave ¿Conocer a una persona durante menos de 24 horas puede cambiar el destino?¿Qué milagro puede surgir después del amor y de la muerte? 2o lugar The Sadness Story Contest


_****__**Ésta historia gracias a sus votos y apoyo, ha obtenido el segundo lugar en The Sadness Story Contest.**__**"The Sandess Story Contest"**_

_**Nombre del O.S.: CITA CON LA MUERTE**_

_**Autora: Saranya.x**_

_**Pareja: Edward & Bella**_

_**Summary: Bella es la Fiscal de un caso de terrorismo internacional, Edward es su testigo clave, ¿conocer a una persona durante menos de 24 horas puede cambiar el destino? ¿Qué milagro puede surgir después del amor y de la muerte?**_

_**Rating: M – Apta solamente para mayores de 18 años**_

_**Número de palabras: 7.766**_

_**Disclaimer**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos._

_**¡Gracias mil a Steph por el beteo!**_

_

* * *

_

_**CITA CON LA MUERTE**_

En la sala de audiencias la tensión era más que evidente.

El jurado de conciencia estaba agotado, el Juez Newton no quería escuchar una declaración más, el público estaba asombrado y el acusado estaba más que molesto.

Estaba seguro de que ese testigo en particular iba a ser eliminado antes de poder acudir a rendir testimonio; pero no había sucedido, allí estaba, vivo, completo, sin un rasguño o una herida en su perfecto rostro, o algo que denotara por lo menos que estaba bajo amenaza y no iba a decir todo aquello que sabía.

Era la primera vez que la Fiscal del caso lo veía personalmente, habían hablado por teléfono y por intermedio del agente de enlace del programa de protección a testigos, y seguramente después de la cantidad de audiencias que fueran necesarias para condenar a Félix Vulturi, desaparecería sin dejar rastro, era fijo que se perdería del mundo bajo otra identidad, otro nombre, otra vida, otro rostro.

Isabella Swan, la Fiscal, lamentó que ese rostro hermoso tuviera que ser modificado por algún procedimiento quirúrgico, pues no podía concebir mayor perfección; su deliciosa voz aterciopelada a través del teléfono le había sugerido que posiblemente su dueño tuviese algún atractivo especial, pero no se lo había imaginado que tanto.

Sintió una lástima profunda, ese hombre tenía que dejarlo todo, su vida completa y entera, para poder hundir a Félix en la cárcel, tal como lo merecía, o quizá si lo que Edward Cullen tenía que decir en su contra era lo suficientemente grave, podría conducir al delincuente a la pena de muerte.

Edward no se sentía nada seguro, a pesar de que sus guardaespaldas lo seguían con feroz determinación, observando cada rincón de la Sala de Justicia; y la guardia penitenciaria estaba mucho más alerta que siempre a los movimientos de su prisionero.

Isabella sabía que los nexos de Félix Vulturi con el terrorismo internacional no eran muy claros, y por eso ese tema no había sido incluido en los cargos iniciales. Si lo que el testimonio de Edward Cullen iba aportar era la prueba irrefutable de lo que todos sabían pero nadie había podido comprobar, su testimonio era tan valioso como no había habido uno en los últimos años, después del fin de la guerra fría.

El revuelo duró lo que Edward Cullen tardó en atravesar la sala y llegar al estrado, en ese punto, la audiencia enmudeció con respeto; hasta sus enemigos, aquellos que querían verlo muerto y sepultado, callaron ante la evidente valentía del hombre al que ya le veían la lápida colgándole del cuello.

El guardia principal le acercó un biblia al estrado, Edward se sentó, colocó un fajo de documentos a un lado cubriéndolos con su mano izquierda, como protegiéndolos, y colocó su derecha sobre el libro sagrado.

—¿Jura decir la verdad, sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad? —le dijo el guardia con voz tensa.

—Lo juro —dijo Edward con total seguridad, mirando fijamente a Félix, quien se removió inquieto, pasándose las manos sudorosas sobre el traje color naranja de la penitenciaría de máxima seguridad del Estado de Washington.

—Su testigo, señorita Fiscal —le indicó el Juez Newton a Isabella.

Isabella Swan respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente, prácticamente todo dependía de cómo pudiera ella guiar al testigo, sus preguntas eran claves para el momento histórico que vivía y que le posibilitaba llevar a la cadena perpetua o a la muerte a uno de los más sanguinarios mercenarios de los últimos tiempos, de esos que se vendían de la peor forma al mejor postor.

Edward observó con curiosidad a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

Ella caminaba lentamente, acercándose como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo por delante —un tiempo que sabía se había acabado para él—, y por eso ya estaba impacientándose; a pesar de que su vista se recreaba en ese cabello color chocolate y esos ojos inmensos, profundos, en los que reflejaba toda la importancia del momento que vivían y sus gigantescas consecuencias, en ese traje sastre azul cielo que le dejaba a la vista parte de las espléndidas piernas, con la chaqueta ajustada que resaltaba unas curvas suaves, sensuales, completamente acariciables.

"Definitivamente, hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer", —pensó Edward con cierta desesperación, al recordar su maratónica huída de los últimos meses; después del atentado que había dejado sin vida y con los cuerpos totalmente destrozados, a su esposa Tanya Denali y a su hijo no nato; desde esa noche que había pasado con Tanya antes del atentado, esa noche en que celebraban que ella por fin, después de luchar mucho y del tratamiento de fertilidad, había logrado quedar embarazada, no había vuelto a estar con otra mujer.

No era el momento ni el lugar para sentir deseo; pero allí estaba él, sentado mirando esa mujer que volvía a despertarle sensaciones que había querido olvidar completamente, porque le recordaban el dolor profundo de haber perdido a Tanya.

Y ahora, además, tenía a su asesino sentado precisamente en frente de él, con su rostro marcado por una sonrisa cínica. Pero no lo movía la venganza, la venganza le habría obligado a contratar a la mejor contraparte de Félix en el mercado de los mercenarios para que le pusieran una bomba que matara a Heidi, la esposa de Félix, y a sus hijos en Italia; pero no había hecho eso, sólo estaba allí buscando un mínimo de justicia, nunca hubiera podido involucrar inocentes buscando saldar la cuentas pendientes.

—Sabemos que se llama usted, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, pero por favor, cuéntele al público y al jurado quien es usted y por qué tiene información privilegiada sobre las actividades delictivas del señor Félix Vulturi.

—Objeción —indicó con voz fuerte el abogado defensor de Félix, Alec Volterra, alto y canoso, con la voz algo chillona, pero famoso ya por haber logrado que salieran con impunidad tanto mafiosos como homicidas—. La señorita Swan presume de antemano que las actividades del mi defendido son delincuenciales, cosa que sólo puede determinar el jurado.

—No a lugar, abogado —indicó el juez con voz fuerte—. La señorita Swan es la parte acusadora y no acusa a su defendido de leves infracciones, sino de delitos muy graves, para nuestro país y para el mundo entero.

Isabella miró de soslayo con aire de triunfadora al abogado que furibundo volvió a su silla.

—Por favor, responda, señor Cullen —insistió Isabella.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con los de ella, y por un súbito momento él se sintió protegido, después de los largos días huyendo y desconfiando de todos. La voz y la mirada de a quien llamaban Isabella, le daban una fuerza y una paz a las que necesitaba aferrarse para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, rendir testimonio, aunque ello le costara la vida.

Se lo debía a Tanya y a su hijo, que nunca llegó a ver la luz del mundo.

—En efecto, señorita Swan, ese es mi nombre. Mi familia es dueña de la Compañía de Transportes Cullen & Masen, que incluye transporte aéreo, marítimo y ferroviario, con sedes en Estados Unidos y en Europa; la sucursal de Roma es la más fuerte de esa zona. Durante diez años fui su gestor y gerente, allí conocí y me casé con Tanya Denali, quien tenía como una rama de su familia, primos lejanos, a la familia Vulturi, su patriarca Aro la quería a ella como esposa para alguno de sus hijos, pero nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y nos casamos.

—¿La familia Vulturi fue cercana a ustedes desde su matrimonio? —preguntó Isabella.

—Al principio no, estaban muy molesto porque Demetri Vulturi quería a mi nueva esposa en matrimonio, pero extrañamente no tardaron en perdonarnos. Inicialmente se mostraron interesados en adquirir paquetes de transporte a diferentes partes de Europa y Oriente Medio, y para firmar los contratos me exigieron completa confidencialidad.

—¿Qué tipo de transporte solicitaban los Vulturi?

—Multimodal, para grupos de personas que viajaba con mercancía y paquetes exclusivos en primera clase para los miembros de la familia, por lo general mis empleados atienden a éste tipo de clientes, pero como eran de la familia de mi esposa yo mismo me ocupé de que tuvieran el mejor trato y de supervisar los servicios que les prestábamos. Comencé a sospechar cuando los paquetes que incluían a Félix Vulturi, todos de primera clase y a veces en aviones y barcos charter exclusivos, eran para sitios muy inusuales de nuestra geografía global.

—¿Y qué encontró usted, señor Cullen, después de haber tenido esas sospechas?

—Que los viajes de Félix a determinados sitios coincidían con la ocurrencia de atentados terroristas de diferentes líneas ideológicas, a veces contrarias las unas de las otras, la única coincidencia era la presencia de Félix en cada de las ciudades o poblaciones donde ocurrían.

—Relátenos las "coincidencias" —Isabella resaltó las comillas con sus manos—, por favor.

—Fechas y horas exactas de estadía en Argelia, Irak, Israel, Egipto, Afganistán, España, entre otros, y por último en el suelo de los Estados Unidos, exactamente para el ataque a las Torres Gemelas.

El público de la audiencia se sobresaltó con susurros cada vez más audibles, si Edward Cullen tenía pruebas de lo que estaba diciendo, Félix estaría, sin duda, perdido.

—¿Qué pruebas tiene de todo ello, señor Cullen?

—Quizá los Vulturi se fiaron del acuerdo de confidencialidad que me impedía hablar sobre el tema y no se ocuparon de tapar sus identidades cuando viajaban, tengo los registros de llegada, salida y estadía en hoteles, en cada una de las fechas señaladas. A veces Félix firmaban con otros nombres, pero si hacen pruebas grafológicas fácilmente comprobarán que es su firma la que se estampa en cada uno de los registros mencionados.

Las habladurías del público aumentaron, los periodistas presentes salieron furtivamente para filtrar las nuevas noticias a los medios de comunicación y un hombre dentro del público hábilmente dibujaba las perfectas facciones del testigo y de la Fiscal ante la prohibición de tomar fotografías.

Como Isabella no había podido entrevistarse con el testigo previamente, desconocía el tipo de pruebas que había traído.

Edward Cullen le entregó el fardo de papeles que había cuidado con tanto esmero, y ella lo recibió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola por entero. Ese hombre que se jugaba la vida con su testimonio la había dejado atónita, era valiente, claro, pero más que eso, era suicida, quizá ya no le importaba la vida.

Isabella desenrolló los papeles uno a uno y los fueron relacionando para entregarlos directamente al Juez Newton, en efecto, eran pruebas irrefutables de la presencia de Félix en los diversos sitios clave, y a final Edward entregó unos CDs con los videos de seguridad que claramente lo identificaban entrando y saliendo de diversos hoteles de lujo.

—Se sacarán copias para la defensa y para la Fiscal, para que sean analizadas y el abogado del señor Vulturi pueda contra preguntar en el día mañana, por hoy, ya estamos todos exhaustos.

En ese instante Isabella fue abordada por el hombre fornido y armado que custodiaba a Edward Cullen, era claramente su guardaespaldas.

—Señorita Swan, la audiencia no puede ser suspendida, por favor, haga algo, Cullen tiene mucho más por decir y no podemos asegurar que lo mantendremos vivo para mañana.

Isabella se estremeció. Sabía que todo esto era peligroso, mucho, de hecho ella misma estaba sometida a una protección especial y estaba siendo alojada en un bunker en una zona de seguridad de Washington; pero nunca se imaginó que fuera toda una proeza para Edward Cullen poder ver la luz del amanecer de la siguiente mañana.

—Debe mantenerlo vivo Agente, es su deber —le indicó Isabella con impaciencia, pero si embargo, insistió ante el Juez Newton—. No he terminado con mi sesión de preguntas.

—Señorita Swan, la defensa debe verificar las pruebas para ejercer sus derechos, y tanto usted como nosotros, incluyendo al jurado, estamos exhaustos; mañana continuaremos.

Isabella colocó todos los documentos dentro de un fino portafolio, mientras Félix Vulturi, con rabia y expresión cínica, mirando fijamente a Edward, quien bajaba del estrado, le dijo:

—Estás muerto Cullen, muerto sin duda alguna.

Edward no reaccionó, se quedó quiero y como con la mente en otra parte, mientras el guardia de seguridad empujó a Félix para que abandonara el recinto.

Los agentes Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock tomaron a Edward cada uno sujetándole un hombro y alistaron las armas, el primero pidió por radio una inspección de seguridad al vehículo que los iba a transportar.

—¿Qué tipo de armas buscamos, señor? —le preguntaron a McCarty con voz estática a través del radio de comunicaciones.

—Cualquier tipo de explosivo o agente corrosivo detonante, veneno u arma química, desde dinamita y nitroglicerina hasta armas biológicas puedan ser usadas de manera práctica y casera.

Desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa desesperada antes de romper la comunicación.

—Ellos piensan que es broma, que los Vulturis no serían capaces de usar cualquier tipo de arma, pero nosotros sabemos que si son capaces —indicó preocupado el Agente Whitlock.

Isabella escuchaba horrorizada, ¿sería posible que ese hombre tan hermoso, con esa mirada verde triste y perdida quizá en recuerdos del pasado, no llegara a vivir para el día siguiente? La curiosidad y la compasión la llenaron en ese momento.

Los Agentes arrastraban a Edward hasta la salida, pero Isabella les detuvo.

—Debo hablar con mi testigo, señores. Por favor, llévenlo a mi despacho.

—Señorita, tenemos el operativo listo de inmediato, una demora puede ser de vida o muerte para éste hombre.

Edward protestó, tratando de soltarse.

—Hablan como si yo no estuviera presente, yo quiero hablar con la señorita.

No se habían visto nunca tan de cerca.

Edward nunca pensó que pudiese vivir para presenciar un rostro más hermoso que el de su amada Tanya, y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Tanya había sido un belleza de cabello rojo fresa y mirada azul, con piel de alabastro, siempre con la ternura aflorando por toda su piel, con una voz que le encantaba y lo arrullaba, con un cuerpo espléndido que le brindaba la máxima satisfacción.

¿Cómo una mujer tan diferente a ella le despertaba los más triste recuerdos que hubiera querido reprimir? Isabella Swan era una belleza menos evidente, más misteriosa y oculta, quizá tan salvaje que necesitase ser descubierta, conquistada; sus cabellos oscuros con visos rojos estaban recogidos en un moño alto que dejaba caer unos escasos rizos pero que permitían admirar a plenitud su rostro, puro como el de un ángel, marcado con unos ojos chocolate tan profundos que por un momento sintió que se hundía dentro de ellos. Era una mujer preciosa, pero le sorprendió que le gustara, sobre todo por las circunstancias que estaba viviendo.

—¿Satisfecho con su inspección, señor Cullen? —le indicó ella en tono serio, más bien preocupado por el futuro y la suerte de ese hombre.

—Más que satisfecho, señorita Swan.

—Síganme, mi oficina está cerca, tiene sistema de comunicaciones reservadas, nadie nos podrá interceptar o grabar.

—¿También tiene ventanas blindadas y sistema anti misiles, señorita? —le preguntó burlón el Agente McCarty, siguiéndola por el pasillo tras Edward.

Ella le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—Me interpondré entre la ventana y ustedes, si eso lo hace sentirse mejor, Agente.

—No es buena idea señorita Swan, de verdad, mi riesgo de muerte es inminente, estar cerca la convierte también en un blanco fácil —indicó Edward con preocupación, que otra chica bella e inocente como su esposa perdiera vida por ese embrollo en el que se había metido, le parecía inconcebible, prefería su propia muerte.

—No sea ingenuo señor Cullen, ya soy un blanco desde antes de que usted se acercara, soy la Fiscal del caso, nadie quería aceptarlo por eso y las amenazas me han llovido. También tengo mi propia seguridad.

Abrió la puerta del amplio y elegante despacho, Edward se sentó y los otros dos hombres permanecieron de pie inspeccionado el lugar, la puerta y la ventana.

—Señor Cullen, necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe y las pruebas adicionales que tenga, es clave para determinar mi papel mañana como acusadora en la audiencia.

—Lo sé señorita Swan, pero saber todo lo que sé le aseguro que es peligroso, no quiero que tenga más cargas que sobrellevar…

—Ese es mi trabajo, y usted no puede ahorrarme las consecuencias que me atrae, señor Cullen…

Se miraron retadoramente, con intensidad.

El bip de la radio de McCarty sonó insistentemente, él respondió preocupado y escuchó un rato.

—¿Cuáles son las características de los hombres? —todos captaron su tensión de manera inmediata, y no pudieron seguir hablando, colgó rápidamente —. No podemos ir al alojamiento que teníamos previsto, hay hombres sospechosos alrededor, no los podemos detener sin pruebas, pero cumplen con el perfil de los matones de los Vulturi.

—Será mejor pasar la noche aquí, no creo que ataquen el Palacio de Justicia —indicó Whitlock con la sensatez que le caracterizaba.

—Estoy cansado, deberían dejarles obrar, ya no quiero huir más —dijo Edward con desgana.

—¡Nada de eso! —dijo Bella, contestándole a todos, por un momento se le hizo extrañamente insoportable que Edward Cullen dejara de estar sobre el planeta tierra—. Mi apartamento es seguro, allá pueden alojarse, es de máxima seguridad, con mis escoltas y su equipo, estarán bien.

—No la pondremos más en peligro, señorita Swan —dijo Edward determinante.

—Dime Bella, por favor, y ya te dije, no puedo estar más en peligro, esta mañana me llegaron los últimos sufragios y flores teñidas de negro.

Whitlock y McCarty se miraron y asintieron, normalmente los lugares designados para los Fiscales en casos difíciles eran los mejores, y los Vulturi no podrían imaginarse que el testigo había resultado allí.

—Perfecto, ¿tiene transporte disponible, señorita Swan? Podemos hacer salir a uno de los nuestros para que se vayan nuestros vehículos hacia el hotel y nosotros salir después, los distraeremos de seguro —dijo Whitlock.

—Sí, en el parqueadero está estacionado, es blindado además. ¿Despido a mi escolta? No le tengo mucha confianza para enterarlo de todo.

—Sí, indíquele que sus planes han cambiado y nosotros y nuestro equipo nos haremos cargo de todo.

—Edward, podremos hablar en mi apartamento, lo mejor es salir de acá cuanto antes, si bien el Palacio de Justicia es impenetrable en cuanto a armas se refiere y mi oficina es segura, hay muchas otras posibles fugas de información.

—De acuerdo —dijo él resignado—, debe ser más fácil pasar la noche hablando contigo que de nuevo con los gorilas que tengo al lado, aunque aún me parece un alto riesgo para ti, Bella.

Whitlock y McCarty comenzaron a dar las órdenes por radio, los equipos y los refuerzos se movieron, se llevaron al hotel a un agente desconocido con el rostro cubierto, mientras ellos en verdad abordaban el vehículo blindado de vidrios polarizados y llegaban a uno de los edificios más exclusivos de Washington. Los refuerzos ya estaban ubicados y ellos pudieron entrar al parqueadero de inmediato para acceder al ascensor, que con la tarjeta de seguridad de Bella los llevó al lujoso Pen House.

Edward estaba acostumbrado al lujo y nada le sorprendió, con expresión taciturna se tumbó sobre el amplio sofá y cerró los ojos; mirar a Isabella le era algo insoportable, aunque fuera tan diferente físicamente de su esposa muerta, verla le hacía despertar y rememorar todo que sintió por ella, el deseo mezclado con el latir alocado de su corazón, el ansia de abrazarla y tocarla; el no haber sentido eso de nuevo durante el último año lo había protegido del dolor, pero esa belleza misteriosa de esa chica valiente le alborotaba los sentidos y él no quería sentir, no quería pensar, sobre todo, sabiendo que la muerte le era prácticamente inminente y que llegar al día siguiente sería sin duda, un milagro.

Isabella lo observó preocupada, la lástima que había sentido antes se había convertido en un anhelo de consolación, de pasarle la mano por esos cabellos cobrizos para que él sacara ese dolor que lo embargaba, para que confiara en que su vida sería protegida, ella veía el ahínco y la fuerza de sus guardaespaldas que darían la vida por él si pudieran, y ella misma, ahora, tenía una desconocida fuerza que la haría hasta atravesarse entre cualquier amenaza y él.

No lo entendía, desde su ruptura con Jacob el año anterior, no había vuelto a sentir eso por nadie, aunque entendía la vulnerabilidad que le daba que fuera prácticamente de alguien sobre quien pesaba una amenaza de muerte tan radical y significativa.

Ese hombre era especial, debía sobrevivir.

No sólo por Félix Vulturi y que pudiera ser castigado, también por algo más, relacionado con ella. Algo indefinible.

Señaló a Whitlock y McCarty la habitación de comunicaciones que habitualmente tenían sus guardaespaldas, ellos fueron a la cocina, armaron unos emparedados y se encerraron en ella, sabiendo que Edward y Bella aún debían hablar del caso; les darían privacidad.

—Los refuerzos están bien ubicados en cada uno de los pisos del edificio y fuera, nosotros permaneceremos acá coordinando, si necesitan algo nos avisan —indicó el reflexivo Whitlock antes de cerrar la puerta, sabía que Edward merecía al menos una noche de tranquilidad.

Edward se quitó los zapatos y se extendió sobre el sofá, mientras Bella se dirigió a su habitación, se soltó el cabello y se puso un pantalón y una camiseta de algodón. Sacó de uno de los cajones una camiseta amplia y una pantaloneta, quizá había sido de Jacob, ya no lo recordaba, pero lo importante era que estaban limpias y eran funcionales, se las llevó a Edward.

Éste abrió los ojos lentamente ante su llamado, no estaba preparado para verla así, sin maquillaje y con el cabello suelto, parecía una colegiala magnífica y deseó enredarse en esos rizos castaños para olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

—Te traje algo que ponerte para que puedas estar más cómodo —le dijo soportado a duras penas el escrutinio de su mirada. Puedes usar mi baño para ducharte, hay toallas y todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias, mi equipaje había sido enviado al hotel —tomó las prendas y se dirigió al baño que ella le señalaba.

El baño estaba lleno de olores femeninos, el olor de ella; y usar su ducha, su jabón, su champú con olor a fresas, sus toallas, lo dejaron un poco más alterado de lo que estaba.

"¿Será que por sentir la muerte tan cerca, sentía en otra mujer a Tanya de esa manera, como una forma de entrar en contacto anticipadamente con el más allá?" —pensaba con locura, sacando de sí mismo el recuerdo de los olores de Tanya, de sus cabellos, de su perfume, de su sexo marcado por los rizos rojizos y que él siempre saboreaba con ansia.

Pero Isabella Swan era muy diferente de Tanya, su olor aunque se la recordaba, era otro, el color de su cabello, de su piel y de sus ojos, quizá su sexo también supiera diferente, y un anhelo imposible de probarlo lo llenó por completo. Quizá fuera esa fuerza de feminidad tan intensa lo que lo abrumaba, lo que le recordaba a Tanya, esos pezones que asomaban discretos por la camiseta de algodón y que eran una presencia sutil pero que él sintió apabullante de inmediato, con el anhelo incontrolable de tocarlos.

Quizá todo ser humano antes de morir perdía la cordura, eso era lo que le estaba pasando sin duda.

Se secó y vistió rápidamente, cuando salió Bella ya había preparado unos emparedados y los tenía listos y calientes en la mesa de la cocina.

— Sándwiches con champaña, por lo menos es Dom Perignon —bromeó ella.

—Gran combinación —concordó él acercándose, pues en efecto el estómago le gruñía.

Mierda, otro recuerdo, el último Dom Perignon que había tomado en la vida, lo había bebido sobre el cuerpo de Tanya, no supo si le apetecería en ese momento beberlo. De todos modos, esperaba que la muerte le llegara con él lúcido y sin resaca, quería ser plenamente consciente del momento.

Se sentó en una de la sillas de la mesa de la cocina con ella al lado, aunque el menú era sencillo, el relleno de los sándwiches era variado, desde pollo desmechado hasta atún y jamón, todos con quesos de diferentes variedades, con lechuga y rodajas de tomate. Edward no pudo rechazar la copa de champaña, tamizada con sorbitos de agua con gas.

Guardaron silencio, Bella no quería dañarle la comida recordándole lo que tenían que hablar y él la miraba, como midiendo a un posible enemigo en el campo de batalla, abrumado todavía por los recuerdos.

De pronto, cuando regresaron al sofá, a Bella le fue imposible callar.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —ya estaba ostensiblemente incómoda.

—Me recuerdas a alguien. Eres tan diferente de ella, pero haces que me sienta como si la tuviera en frente.

—¿Ella… está muy lejos?

—Oh sí, bastante lejos, pero es posible que yo vaya a visitarla pronto —dijo con ironía.

—¿En Italia? —murmuró ella con cierta inocencia.

—No, ella está muerta.

Isabella fue recorrida con un leve estremecimiento. Muerta. Y él esperaba estar pronto con ella. ¿Era una certeza o una esperanza para él? No parecía tener miedo.

—¿Quién era ella? —se atrevió a preguntar, algo temerosa.

—Tanya, mi esposa. Fue asesinada en un atentado que me hicieron el año pasado, ella sin saberlo abrió la puerta de mi auto antes que yo y explotó, si yo hubiera llegado antes, ahora mi esposa y mi hijo vivirían.

—¿Tu hijo también estaba allí?

—Ella estaba embarazada —completó Edward tristemente —, anhelábamos tanto un hijo y había sido tan difícil concebirlo, finalmente tuvimos que buscarlo con un intensivo pero largo tratamiento de fertilidad, que terminó finalmente con una inseminación artificial.

—Lo siento tanto… —Bella lo tomó inevitablemente de la mano, ambos se estremecieron.

—Yo lo siento más —contestó él con firmeza, sacando su mano de entre las de ella.

—¿Me parezco a ella?

—No, en absoluto, es extraño —la miró fijamente, escrutándola —tu belleza es de un polo opuesto a la de ella, pero mirarte me hace tenerla más presente que siempre. ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo ahora que estoy ad portas de morir? No me parece eso de ser diplomático cuando quizá en unas cuantas horas deba cumplir mi cita inevitable con la muerte.

—Edward, no morirás, confío en ello, esos chicos te están cuidando muy bien. Y claro, apreciaría tu sinceridad.

—Desde que perdí a mi esposa no había vuelto a sentir deseo —dijo él en voz suave y baja, como acariciante— y… tu lo despiertas de nuevo en mí. Esas sensaciones que sentía cuando tenía a Tanya cerca; Bella es impresionante, tu también me las despiertas, desde el momento mismo en que te vi en la sala de audiencias, aunque seas tan diferente de lo que fue ella. Lo siento si te abochorno —lo dijo ante el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro y el cuello de Bella—, pero eso es lo que sucede. De alguna manera es un milagro, pensé que mi cuerpo con todas sus sensaciones sexuales se había muerto con ella, tú lo has resucitado; por otro lado, es muy doloroso, tenía recuerdos que había bloqueado y que ahora resurgen en cataratas de dolor.

—No fue tu culpa el que llegaras después al auto, fue culpa de quienes hicieron el atentado —Bella había percibido ese peso que lo carcomía.

—Fue mi responsabilidad haber comenzado a investigar sobre todo esto, sabía que tan peligrosos eran y una vez muerta Tanya, ya no tenía otra opción que seguir, para lograr por lo menos algo de justicia —la mirada de Edward se perdió en unas lágrimas que no se permitió dejar salir—. Lo siento Bella, no debería hacerte parte de éste juego, es muy peligroso, el proceso por la muerte de Tanya quedó en nada en Italia, las fuerzas corruptas de la justicia fueron más avasalladoras que nuestros esfuerzos, ahora mi única esperanza es que Félix sea condenado acá en Estados Unidos, por los delitos que ha cometido contra éste país.

Ella también sentía el deseo del que Edward hablaba, palpitaba como si tuviera una conciencia concreta en medio de ellos, era tan palpable que le daba miedo tocarlo de nuevo, pero verle así, tan dolido, tan perdido en el caos que el delito y la corrupción de los Vulturi había dejado en su vida y la de sus seres queridos, la conmovía.

Inevitablemente lo abrazó.

Y abrazarlo, fue como abrasarse en el fuego de ese deseo mutuo que ni ella ni él pudieron detener, porque se encendió la chispa que podía llevarlos a hacer combustión.

Ambos hicieron lo posible por contenerse, pero no podían llegar a hacer lo imposible.

Ella le abrazó en su afán consolador pero quedó atrapada en el mar de sensaciones que él le prodigó al estrecharla contra su cuerpo, él había dicho que sería sincero, y su impulso fue estrecharla y pasarle la mano por la espalda y por las curvas de su trasero en una invitación inevitablemente erótica.

Ella cedió no soltándose de sus brazos, y se dejó caer sobre él en el sofá.

Sus rostros se enfrentaron anhelantes, sus ojos se cruzaron y ante el asentimiento mutuo, unieron los labios en un beso suave e incitante, que se fue profundizando poco a poco, y aunque Bella sintió celos del pasado de ese hombre que la besaba y que hundía su lengua en su boca, se dio cuenta que ellos estaba vivos y estaban precisamente en ese momento, y eso valía más que todo el peso de un pasado muerto.

Bella absorbió esa lengua y la acarició con la suya, su sabor era delicioso, casi intoxicante, considerando que dejó de racionalizar y prácticamente sintió su cerebro desconectado de su cuerpo, y el instinto animal se apoderó de ella.

No era normal eso, en su larga relación con Jacob rara vez había perdido el control ni aún teniendo sexo, pero en ese momento sí estaba totalmente perdida, totalmente entregada mientras con desesperación ella le desabrochaba la camisa y él la despojaba de su camiseta.

Para Edward, Bella era todo sabores y aromas nuevos, ¿cómo pudo compararla tanto con Tanya? Bella era especial, única, sabía tan diferente, a su champú de fresas y como a fresias de esas que florecen en invierno, cubiertas de rocío. De pronto quiso recordar el sabor y el olor de Tanya y no lo logró en medio de la marisma de sensaciones táctiles y olfativas.

Como ella no tenía sujetador él accedió directamente a la maravilla de sus senos, que se habían hinchado fácilmente bajo las caricias de sus manos y los pezones quedaron erguidos ante la succión de su boca y las caricias de su lengua.

Esas caricias enloquecieron a Bella, se retorció de placer y gimió de manera descontrolada.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y deseoso de despojarse plenamente de sus ropas, la levantó con suavidad para decirle con voz ronca:

—Vamos a tu cama.

Mientras él terminó de despojarse de su camisa Bella lo guió hacia su habitación, él la tomó de la cintura y la posó sobre la cama, con él sobre ella.

La besó de una forma incitadora y compleja con la que no había sido besada nunca antes, su lengua y sus labios se combinaban con maestría para optimizar las sensaciones, su saliva era suave y cálida, como elíxir de dioses, y él descendió dejándola sobre su cuello y sus senos suavizados con tantas caricias.

Ella le acarició el pecho con ternura desbocada, los vellos broncíneos se extendían hermosamente por sobre su tórax, finamente esculpido, y descendían hacia donde se levantaba su erección cubierta por la pantaloneta; Bella quería ver y lo despojó de ella; él la ayudó y aprovechó para quitarle el pantalón junto a las braguitas.

Ella se sorprendió de la notable belleza de su pene erecto, percibió su suavidad de satín con las manos, pero él se retiró de su tacto para posar su boca sobre su vientre y descender lentamente; dobló sus piernas para mordisquear sus muslos y acarició y admiró sus pies y pantorrillas. De pronto, con avidez, acercó su rostro a su centro, lo olió con anhelo y percibió su peculiar aroma, agradable, fresco, excitante; su humedad rebosaba y el abrió los suaves pliegues de la vagina con la lengua.

Bella se estremeció con su caricia, con su lengua abriéndose paso entre la humedad y la suavidad de la piel hacia su clítoris, retorció sus piernas en torno a su cabeza y su respiración quedó suspendida hasta que él alcanzó un ritmo de caricias que la llevó inevitablemente a la primera cima de la noche.

Su grito no pudo ser contenido, Edward asimiló los espasmos de las paredes de su vagina con la lengua y ascendió por su cuerpo sonriente, Bella nunca había llegado a un orgasmo tan fácilmente, sus parejas, por más devotas y dedicadas que fueran, habían tenido que hacer muchos esfuerzos para excitarla; y ella trataba de concentrarse en ello, pero no le era fácil. Con Edward su cerebro había quedado sin raciocinio, sin bloqueos, y las sensaciones fluían con tanta naturalidad que nunca lo hubiera concebido.

Edward con sus rodillas abrió las piernas de Bella y se ubicó en su centro para entrar en ella: la miró a los ojos, pidiendo un último permiso, y este le fue concedido.

De un suave empujón la penetró con fuerza, logró llegar hasta el fondo con suavidad gracias a la abundante humedad que rodeaba su miembro. Ambos gimieron de satisfacción y él comenzó a moverse con impulsos fuertes, jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada. Ella empujaba sus caderas hacia su encuentro, y mientras, las manos de él se perdieron en caricias sobre sus senos, unieron sus bocas y lenguas en un frenesí fantástico, inimitable, nuevo para ambos a pesar de la gran cantidad de experiencias que habían tenido antes.

Él éxtasis llegó avasallador, él derramó su semilla dentro de ella en fuertes y espasmódicos chorros, mientras la sensación del semen caliente le disparó el orgasmo a ella, que se perdió en la sensación en vibraciones intensas y temblores, en los ojos que se le cerraron y en esa tormenta interna que hizo convulsionar su cuerpo por entero.

Él se retiró lentamente de dentro de ella, se acostó a un lado y la cubrió suavemente con la sábana, mientras la abrazaba.

—Si hubiera tenido tiempo, me habría enamorado de ti —escuchó Bella que le decía una suave voz aterciopelada, antes de que ambos se entregaran a un apacible sueño.

Whitlock buscó a Edward por todo el apartamento, se asustó al no verlo en el sofá ni en las otras habitaciones, y no le quedó más remedio que golpear en la habitación de Bella, nadie contestó, corrió la puerta que no estaba asegurada y los vio entrelazados en la cama, desnudos. Un ola de tristeza le recorrió, por lo general se identificaba con los sentimientos de los demás y comprendió la desesperación que podría llevar a dos seres humanos a intimar en su encuentro ante hechos desesperados e inexplicables.

—¡Edward, Bella! —ellos despertaron algo desorientados, hasta que recordaron el rostro del gentil guardaespaldas—, la audiencia comienza de nuevo en dos horas, hay que prepararse.

Ellos no vieron crítica o reproche en los ojos del Agente, asintieron y cuando él cerró la puerta, se levantaron.

Edward la miró a los ojos y se inclinó para darle un breve beso en los labios.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo, entendiendo que su agradecimiento tenía dimensiones incompresibles, no era sólo la pasión, el placer compartido, él percibía que había hecho por él algo más, mucho más que eso, pero no sabía qué podía ser.

Ella se dio cuenta de eso, pero ello era tan complejo, que tampoco pudo responder nada.

Whitlock golpeó la puerta nuevamente y sin asomarse, dejado ver solo su brazo devolvió a Edward las prendas dejadas en la sala.

Éste las tomó y se dirigió al baño.

Bella buscó entre sus cajones la ropa para ponerse, quería estar hermosa para él, para que la viera fuerte y valiente en medio del enfrentamiento que tendrían con Félix Vulturi.

Edward se bañó con lentitud, disfrutó del agua caliente que le hizo recordar la calidez que Bella le había entregado sin tapujos, sin limitaciones ni preguntas, suspiró guardando en su ser los recuerdos de esa deliciosa noche, y pensó sin dolor en que quizá ese iba a ser el último día de su vida. Los Vulturis eran implacables, era la primera vez en la historia que se veían obligados a dejar vivir a un blanco por tanto tiempo.

Extrañamente, una paz extraordinaria lo abrumaba, era extraño sobre todo porque no era predecible poder salvarse.

Salió con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y encontró a Bella en la entrada, lista para ducharse también. La atrajo hacia sí y la despojó de la sabana que la cubría para sentir sus senos en el torso y la besó con intensidad, ella le acarició el pecho y le dijo:

—Continuaremos esta noche —le sonrió, se soltó con dificultad y entró al baño.

Media hora después ya estaban todos listos, desayunaron algo liviano y McCarty coordinaba las acciones para el traslado en auto al Palacio de Justicia.

Salieron en el auto de Bella escoltados. Según las noticias la noche anterior un hombre había irrumpido en la que pensaban era la habitación de Edward en el hotel y había fogoneado la cama con metralleta; afortunadamente nadie había ocupado su lugar en la cama y el hombre había sido dado de baja, pero no habían encontrado registros sobre su identidad.

Bella estaba estremecida, si Edward hubiera dormido en el hotel probablemente ahora estaría muerto, le fue inevitable extenderle una mano y tomar la suya, la apretó dándole fuerza y dándose fuerza a sí misma.

El chaleco antibalas que le habían colocado lo hacía ver más fornido, pero ella miraba su rostro, limpio, hermoso y tan vulnerable. Él sonreía a la distancia, mirando por la ventana, con un dejo indefinible de nostalgia.

—Bella, mis padres están en Nueva York, si pasa algo, ¿podrías ponerte en contacto con ellos? Diles que… estuve bien, hasta el último momento. Que hice lo que tenía que hacer, mi madre no quería ni oír hablar de esto y mi padre, lo entiende, pero está lleno de pánico.

—No será necesario, ya lo verás, Edward, vivirás, todos haremos que así sea. Y ésta será tu última declaración, mañana estarás en Barbados o en Suiza, bajo otra personalidad.

—Si sobrevivo, ¿serías capaz de irte conmigo? No tengo derecho Bella, lo sé, pero si estuvieras conmigo…

Ella se conmovió, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir pero no lo permitió, era inexplicable, casi paranormal teniendo en cuenta las pocas horas que llevaba de conocerlo, pero ella tenía muy clara la respuesta:

—Sí, iré contigo. Nunca hablamos de lo que sería tu declaración de hoy…

—Ya lo verás…

Llegaron, Edward y Bella fueron rodeados de escoltas y lograron evadir a los posibles peligros y a los medios de comunicación, entraron y Bella se ubicó cerca al estrado, con su auxiliar y su Jefe, quien le daba indicaciones de último momento.

Edward fue llevado a una zona de seguridad mientras era llamado para rendir testimonio.

Era un alivio estar ya adentro, la sala de audiencias era prácticamente infranqueable y los únicos con armas eran los escotas y los miembros de la guardia penitenciaria, que ya traían y ubicaban a Félix Vulturí y en el comúnmente llamado banquillo de los acusados.

El Juez Newton se ubicó en su lugar principal de la sala mientras todos lo recibían de pie, y comenzó la audiencia.

—Llamo a Edward Cullen como mi testigo —indicó Bella, ansiosa por verle de nuevo pero nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

El Juez autorizó y los escoltas llevaron a Edward hasta su lugar en el estrado, volvió a jurar sobre la biblia y miró a Félix con expresión indefinible, como con una certeza clara y diáfana de su destino.

—La señorita Swan completará su interrogatorio y la defensa debe estar lista para continuar con él, cuando ella termine —fueron las instrucciones del Juez.

Bella se situó frente a Edward, y mientras contemplaba la luz de sus ojos verdes le indicó:

—Señor Cullen, su esposa fue asesinada en Europa debido a sus investigaciones contra los Vulturis, por favor cuéntenos las implicaciones de Félix Vulturi en ese asunto.

—Félix Vulturi ordenó directamente un atentado en mi contra, en el cual murió su prima, mi esposa que estaba embarazada. En los documentos entregados ayer figuran mis pruebas documentadas, con el testimonio rendido ante los tribunales de Italia de un cómplice suyo.

—Objeción, señor Juez —indicó la defensa—. Ese crimen se le atribuyó a mi defendido en Italia y ya fue juzgado por eso, y absuelto; no se le puede volver a juzgar por lo mismo dos veces y menos cuando no fue cometido en suelo de los Estados Unidos.

—Es cierto, Su Señoría, que el crimen ya fue juzgado y fue cometido bajo otra jurisdicción territorial, pero lo que buscamos establecer es que el señor Vulturi ha querido hacer desaparecer a mi testigo de diferentes formas, para evitar precisamente que se encuentre aquí, en éste momento, rindiendo testimonio. Anoche su habitación de hotel fue atacada por un hombre armado que fue dado de baja, y es necesario que el jurado y ustedes estén al tanto de esto, para apreciar la veracidad de mi testigo.

El Juez Newton suspiró, ofuscado.

—No hay lugar a la objeción, señor Volterra. Continúe señorita Swan.

—Señor Cullen, sabemos que tiene información adicional sobre las actividades delictivas de los Vulturi, y de Félix específicamente, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto?

En ese momento un zumbido mareante atravesó la sala, pasando cerca de la oreja de Bella, ella volvió el rostro hacia Edward quien cayó al piso de inmediato, Bella soltó un grito que salió de lo más hondo de su ser mientras McCarty sacaba su arma y ultimaba al agente penitenciario que había disparado hacia la cabeza de Edward y ahora, intentaba disparar a Bella.

—¡Edward, no! —el grito desgarrador de Bella abrumó a toda la sala.

El Juez y Bella se acercaron al caído, la sangre fluía abundantemente de la frente, casi por debajo del cabello, y Bella se sintió mareada ante el olor a óxido y sal que la alteró mientras la angustia le anegaba la mente.

—¡Una ambulancia! —gritaba ella desesperada.

—Bella… —balbuceó Edward en un suspiro.

De pronto en cuestión de segundos la sangre dejó de fluir, cuando llegaban los paramédicos el Juez le tomó en pulso en el cuello y concluyó con tristeza:

—Es tarde, está muerto.

De pronto para Bella, el mundo se detuvo, y se perdió en las nebulosas de la evasión, desmayándose.

Un año después Isabella iba en un avión rumbo a Nueva York.

Ella aún recordaba con confusión esos momentos terribles, ni siquiera había tenido la entereza para asistir al funeral de Edward en Nueva York y debió ser reemplazada en el caso por otro fiscal.

Félix había sido condenado a cadena perpetua, aunque faltó la parte final del testimonio de Edward para probar a plenitud los cargos relacionados con el terrorismo internacional, la pruebas de que había sido el homicida de Edward habían sido irrefutables, pues aunque el asesino no vivió lo suficiente para delatarlo, otro guardia penitenciario había sido testigo de como secuaces de Félix les había ofrecido dinero en la prisión a él y a su compañero y la tentación les había sido inevitable.

¿Cómo un ser que conoció durante poco menos de veinticuatro horas le había impactado tanto en su vida y su futuro? —se preguntaba Bella, mientras reacomodaba en la silla especial a su bebé de tres meses de nacido.

Él dormía tranquilamente mientras ella pensaba en su padre.

Cuando bajó del avión una pareja de personas mayores la esperaba con ansiedad.

Esme Cullen se acercó a ella, la reconoció por la fotografía que le había enviado y de inmediato tomó al bebé en brazos mientras ella guiaba el carro del maletero hacia el auto que Carlisle le señalaba.

—Esme, Carlisle, ¡me encanta conocerlos!

Los padres de Edward Cullen la abrazaron y ambos enfocaron su atención en el bebé, que en ese instante abría los ojos.

Todos se enfrentaron a la mirada verde de Edward, exactamente la misma, Bella ya se estaba acostumbrando a la belleza de esa mirada de su hijo que reflejaba exactamente la de su padre, pero Esme prorrumpió en sollozos y Carlisle abrazó a su esposa y al bebé, enternecido.

—Bella, no sabes cuanto te agradecemos que nos hayas hecho partícipes de este ser tan hermoso que nos ha dejado nuestro hijo en este planeta —dijo Carlisle estremecido.

—Gracias Bella, es tener un pedacito de Edward en Anthony, además, él que tanto ansió un hijo, y su sueño se ha cumplido, aunque no pueda verlo —expresó Esme emocionada—; ya te quiero como a una hija.

—Edward mismo, momentos antes de su muerte, me pidió que los contactara, no podría privar a mi hijo del amor de sus abuelos, ya que no tendrá el de su padre —Bella estaba llena de emoción ante todo el amor del que estaría lleno su hijo.

—Además, Bella, Anthony es nuestro único heredero, la dinastía Cullen no murió con Edward, él es la bendición, el milagro, el legado más grande que nuestro hijo pudo dejarnos.

Una suave brisa acariciadora los envolvió de pronto, una calidez parecida a cuando Bella se sintió abrazada por primera vez por Edward la cubrió de repente, y ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, les dijo:

—También para mí ha sido, y es el milagro más grande de mi existencia, porque Edward, antes de cumplir su cita con la muerte, cumplió su cita con la vida.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Nunca, jamás de los jamases, había escrito algo con final triste, lo he hecho como un tributo al concurso, pero que carga emocional tan fuerte se mueve en torno a un relato como éste, se los juro que me deprimí bastante tiempo, sé que es ficción y todo eso, pero me involucro con la historia y con los personajes y todo eso me hace muy consciente de mi vulnerabilidad. **_

_**Gracias por leer, espero que me regalen sus comentarios y si lo desean y les gusta sobre los demás, voten por él.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


End file.
